The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Digital Pre-Distortion (DPD) systems are used in Radio Frequency (RF) transmitters to cancel distortions in a power amplifier (PA) stage. The DPD typically uses an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) in an observation loop. In DPD systems, the ADC conversion rate has to follow Nyquist sampling requirements for the bandwidth of the transmit signal multiplied by the order of the DPD. In modern communication systems, the ADC in the observation loop may have to capture up to 1 GHz of bandwidth. This requirement pushes the limits of current technology and increases the cost of the DPD systems.